


Игра на двоих

by WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 (fandom_Eyeshield21)



Series: WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 — Спецквест (игры и состязания) [4]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Size Difference, Size Kink, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Eyeshield21/pseuds/WTF%20Eyeshield%2021%202021
Summary: Марко снова верит, что сможет контролировать ситуацию. Наедине с Гао этой веры уже привычно не хватает надолго.
Relationships: Gaou Rikiya/Maruko "Marco" Reiji
Series: WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 — Спецквест (игры и состязания) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196858
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Игра на двоих

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: Игры и состязания.  
> Об играх с чувствами других и манипуляциях. Ну, или тех случаях, когда они дают сбой.

Марко любит свои обычные игры: удивлять оппонентов непредсказуемостью выпадов, доводить мелочами, изучать реакции и использовать их в своих целях. Оппонентом Марко, сам того не подозревая, становится каждый более-менее интересный встречный: новой партией просчитанных ходов и неизбежно раскрытых карт в результате. 

Только с Гао игра не задаётся с первого же разговора, но Марко не придаёт этому никакого значения. Точнее — убеждает себя этого не делать. 

Они легко срабатываются и на поле, и вне матчей, но чем дольше длится сотрудничество, чем дальше заходит эта общая, дополняющая действия друг друга разыгровка, тем чётче Марко понимает, что сдался под первым же пойманным взглядом Гао, но выискать в памяти причину этого у него не выходит.

Гао всегда искренен: что в своих желаниях, что в уважении — по отношению к тем, кого считает достойным. Он не пользуется слабостью Марко вне моментов их близости, и это до невозможного… бесит. Бесит, но заводит ещё сильнее: заставляет жмуриться, отчаянно пытаться заполнить воздухом резко опустевшие лёгкие, плавиться в больших руках Гао. Искать губами его рот, потому что приглушить вырывающиеся стоны кажется в такие моменты даже важнее, чем сделать обжигающий всё внутри вдох… и почему-то каждый раз — находить, хотя с такой разницей в росте Марко никак не должен дотягиваться. 

Но разница в росте, логика, вшитый, как уже давно кажется, просчёт ходов; всё, что Марко исправно изучает и сосредоточенно проворачивает в самых неудобных позах, тщетно храбрясь и убеждая себя, что сможет контролировать ситуацию… всё это, бурля, испаряется — стоит только Гао поймать Марко; зажать его подальше ото всех в любом приглянувшемся месте.

Оставшись на неделю в пустом доме, Марко думает, что зовёт Гао с целью сделать уже всё по-своему, но смену обстановки принимает быстро: привычно широкие ладони по всему своему телу, привычный почти ощутимый вес взгляда Гао и отсутствие контроля хоть над чем-то. В голове нет ни одной связной мысли, горят изнутри даже пальцы ног, которые Марко отчаянно поджимает, смутно понимая, что одну ногу Гао, жадно вцепившись, уложил к себе на плечо, а вторая свешена с кухонной стойки и едва достаёт до пола — окончательно лишая Марко точек опоры. Остальные кости в теле тоже горят, и Марко не может сдержать громких — похожих на вой — стонов. И то, что из всего простора пустых комнат Гао ловит его именно в углу кухни, усадив прямо на стойку и заставляя неудобно биться шеей о закрытую полку, только добавляет происходящему чувства абсурдно-привычного бессилия от невозможности ни двинуться, ни толком вздохнуть. Перестать смотреть Марко тоже не может: в ставшие совсем бездонно чёрными глаза Гао, полные животного желания и нескрываемого восхищения; на напряжённые мышцы рук; на отчётливо проступающий под штанами и ощутимый бедром огромный член. Перекинув через локоть и зажав задранное бедро, Гао придавливает живот Марко ладонью; а двумя пальцами второй руки медленно сводит его с ума: дразнит, давит, проталкивается с каждым толчком всё глубже в Марко, подготовленного ещё до его прихода, капает на пол смазкой, потому что продолжает добавлять её, несмотря на все протесты. Выбивает всё более громкие и хриплые стоны. В груди жжёт стыдом, разочарованием, злобой, но желанием — как всегда — больше: он хочет податься навстречу широким пальцам, растянуться ими ещё сильнее… Убедить Гао трахнуть уже наконец, хоть и знает, что всё безнадёжно. Да и двигаться, пока Гао смотрит на него так, никогда не выходит, как бы ни хотелось.

Гао склоняется, не сбавляя темпа, разводя начинающие затекать ноги Марко ещё шире; упирается влажной даже через штаны головкой своего члена в зажатый между ними член Марко. Шепчет: «Ты такой красивый», раскрывает рот и лижет Марко под скулой огромным горячим языком. Жар внутри сжимается до предела и плавит всё тело разом: Марко кончает с криком, который привычно не слышит — кровь стучит в ушах слишком громко, а губы Гао на бесконечность, а может, всего на минуту, сразу находят его широко раскрывшийся рот.

После Марко разжимает столешницу, тупо глядя на свои побелевшие костяшки. Не может толком возмутиться, что хотел… что тщательно готовился совсем не к пальцам. Они оба знают, что о большем не может быть речи до конца сезона: это может повлиять на все амбиции, заставить упустить единственный шанс. И это, понимает Марко даже пустым, плывущим сознанием, — то, что сильнее всего отзывается, то, что горит у него внутри: как Гао отказывает им обоим, какими бы правдами и неправдами Марко ни пытался. Гао — даже Гао — совсем не уверен в том, что, когда дойдёт до дела, сможет сдержаться. 

Мысль колет и без того беспокойное после разрядки тело, окончательно обезоруживает. Прямо так: в не снятой толком рубашке, странно обвитой вокруг половины тела; в застрявших на икре больше не идеально отглаженных брюках, — он опускается на колени, прижимается к столешнице затылком. Взглядом заставляет Гао удивлённо шагнуть назад, давая сесть поудобнее.

Высвобождая из штанов его член, Марко ухмыляется почти машинально, и Гао давит большим пальцем на уголок его губ — напоминает, что так не пойдёт. Заставляет немного прийти в себя, почти нервно сглотнуть. Немного прикрыть глаза, извиняясь.

Член Гао — как и всё в нём — большой; Марко обхватывает его обеими руками и успевает медленно провести по всей длине, чувствуя, как тот напрягается и пульсирует в ладони, твердея ещё сильнее. Но потом Гао аккуратно сцепляет пальцы на его запястьях, разводит их в стороны. Он удивлённо моргает, не понимая, чего Гао хочет, но удовлетворение в собственном теле вдруг его догоняет; слова: «Ты такой красивый» — голосом Гао — расходятся теплом по всей изнанке остывающей кожи. Марко медленно тянет вперёд шею, подпирает, едва касаясь, лицом его член. Неожиданно улыбается совсем по-другому, будто впервые в жизни, — широко, не чувствуя ни одной клеткой тела ничего, кроме расслабленности и (может быть) счастья.

Он не перестаёт смотреть вверх: подмечает, как удивление искрами расходится в тёмных глазах Гао, придаёт новый оттенок его желанию, делает радужку будто бы глубже, ещё чернее. Лицо Гао выглядит вдруг совсем открытым, а потом он — всего на секунду — жмурится: прикусывает нижнюю губу почти до крови; сжимает разведённые руки Марко — слишком сильно.

Всего на секунду, но оба замирают в отзвуке слабого бесконтрольного стона Марко. Представляют — неизбежные теперь — смазанные следы огромных пальцев на бледных запястьях. На лице Гао сменяется шквал несочетаемых, неправильных эмоций; он вот-вот отпустит и сделает шаг назад, поэтому Марко оживает первым: стонет куда ниже и мягче; трётся лицом о низ его члена. Так и не отводит взгляд.

Марко не помнит, чтобы Гао хоть раз застывал с ним так неподвижно, оказавшись — для разнообразия — целиком в его власти, но не может найти в себе радости от победы. Мыслей о чём-то, кроме как продолжить тереться о Гао, — тоже. Он на пробу проходится языком вдоль всего члена вверх; привстаёт на коленях, чтобы дотянуться. Надавливает под самой головкой чуть сильнее; нежно — пробуя, едва касаясь, — обхватывает её губами. Аккуратно отстраняется, возвращается вниз и повторяет всё ещё раз. Звук, который издаёт Гао, Марко тоже слышит впервые — этот звук заставляет новую, широкую улыбку вернуться. Насколько позволяют остальные движения рта, в которых Марко находит некий ритм.

Он может двигаться так ещё долго; постепенно возвращая себе контроль над телом, замечая всё больше деталей: терпкий запах Гао, более насыщенный у основания члена; вкус его кожи, такой мягкой здесь. Вязкость собирающихся на головке капель, которые Марко слизывает всё увереннее, всё более жадно.

Но новые запахи, вкусы — как бы ни удивлял факт, что, изучая, где сам он любит больше давления и наиболее чувствителен, Марко не учёл, что в такой близости к чужому члену будут и они, — не завораживают так, как мельчайшие реакции Гао. Тот резко вдыхает, когда Марко проходится языком в одном и том же месте, сводит брови на каждом возвращении к началу. Дышит чаще, прерывистее, но не позволяет себе двинуться. С каждым разом явно затрачивая на это всё больше усилий.

Марко в бессчётный раз думает, насколько нечеловечески силён Гао; привычно не находит в себе ни капли страха от этой мысли. Только нежность, какую-то новую благодарность: сейчас Гао не хочет причинить неудобства, не вреда. Чувство расходится будто во всём теле, и Марко задерживается сверху. Медленно берёт головку в рот целиком, обводит её языком. Вбирает чуть глубже и несильно засасывает.

Гао выпускает контролируемое всё это время дыхание полностью, всё-таки несильно подаётся вперёд бёдрами, странно растягивая ему губы. Не сдерживается, толкается несильно ещё пару раз и стонет, когда Марко пробует упереться языком в ответ на движение. Потом вдруг мягко гладит по запястью и предупреждающе шепчет. Марко успевает понять, что он даёт возможность… что-то сделать, но правда не находит смысла отстраняться: только медленно выпускает его член изо рта, снова проходится снизу вверх языком и подставляет ему лицо. Жалеет, что закрыть глаза всё же приходится. Но, кончая, Гао сразу выпускает его руки — чтобы обхватить лицо, нежно пройтись по скулам пальцами. Хрипло, сбито, едва слышно его хвалит. Он понимает, что пульс стучит в ушах слишком громко, кладёт ладони поверх рук Гао, и так и остаётся. Для первого раза это — уже куда больше, чем он ожидает. Увидеть в этот момент лицо Гао ещё будет возможность.

Марко не ощущает себя ни победителем, ни проигравшим, только чётко понимает: он на полу кухни в остатках дорогого костюма; вымазанный в сперме — и своей, и Гао. Но когда Гао подхватывает и с лёгкостью несёт его в ванну, где не сдерживается и сжимает крепко в объятьях; когда целует, несмотря на то, что чувствует собственный вкус, — что-то заставляет неожиданную, искреннюю улыбку вернуться снова.

Марко улыбается ею в новые — нежные — поцелуи, улыбается всё время, что Гао медленно выпутывает из одежды и отмывает их обоих. И думает, что, возможно, найти что-то честное, настоящее, искреннее — и есть суть всех игр, которые он так любит. Просто в самом себе найти даже отголосок чего-то подобного он не ожидал. 

А вот Гао, похоже, ждал всё это время и наконец дождался: он смотрит совсем иначе, гладит невозможно мягко. И Марко может только продолжать широко улыбаться, прижиматься к его тёплому телу, отвечать на ласки Гао — и впервые ему не хочется даже гадать о каких бы то ни было причинах.

В конце концов, Марко с первой же встречи принимает правила Гао. Но, пока выигрывают они оба, придавать этому значения — нет никакого смысла.


End file.
